Will You Be My Mommy?
by hlnwst
Summary: Brittana Week Day 5. Set in the Life 'verse. Bella's version of when she asked Brittany to be her mom.


**A/N: Brittana Week Day 5: Mini!Brittana**

**For me, there's only one person who could embody this. Introducing…Isabella Lopez! :) For those who've read **_**A Different Life**_**, you'll know this amazing little girl very well :)**

**This one-shot will be from Bella's POV and it's going to take place during Brittany's birthday (Ch. 46). Should be fun :)**

**Onward and up!**

**-H**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( But I do proudly own Little B :)**

* * *

**Will You Be My Mommy Too?**

I could feel someone waking me up and I squeezed my eyes closed automatically. I was so snug and warm. Then I suddenly remembered what day it was. I blinked my eyes open and saw Mama kneeling next to my bed with a smile on her face.

I squeezed my eyes closed sleepily, but when I realised what day it was, they shot open again.

"Mama, it's today!" I whispered excitedly.

The whole surprise for Britt had been super hard to keep, especially cos I hate keeping secrets and Britt always knows when I'm lying. But Mama had been really clever about not even mentioning anything. Yeah, Mama was totally smart and she gave me her brains.

Mama smiled at me again. "Yes, it is, baby girl. Now, you remember the plan, right? And no spilling of the surprise."

She held up her pinkie and I grabbed it quickly. Pinkie promises were the most special of all promises ever. I liked that both Mama and Britt believed that too. "I promise, Mommy. I can totally keep a secret like a ninja."

"That's cos you _are_ a ninja," she told me with a grin. I matched it. "Come on. I'm sure the birthday girl has been waiting for a super special birthday wish from her best friend."

I grinned again. Britt totally was my best friend, but I really wanted her to be more. I jumped out of bed and raced past Mama and into their bedroom. I took a flying leap onto the bed – it took practice to get right – and jumped into her arms. She smiled brightly at me.

"Happy birthday, Britt!"

"Aw, thank you, Little B. What a great birthday wish."

I love Mama, and I love Britt, but my favourite nickname is Little B. I feel like it gives me and Britt a special connection. Mama always says that I'm more like Britt than her and I think she's a little right, but look exactly like Mama. So I'm like this perfect mesh of the two of them. Which is totally awesome.

I loved my nickname and I loved that it was a thing between me and Britt. Big B and Little B. I actually don't know what I love more - Britt calling me Little B or Mama calling me baby girl. That's super special.

I'm so lucky that I have two beautiful women who love me super lots. That's why I think my present is gonna be so awesome. I know it's something Britt wants. It's definitely something I want – I've wanted it for a while now, even though they haven't been back together for all that long – and Mama's totally excited too.

"Mommy, did you give Britt her present yet?" I asked, hoping she hadn't.

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare do that without you in the room."

I clapped my hands. "Okay, good." I loved presents. Mama's present wasn't as good as mine, I don't think, but it was still pretty awesome. Especially since she'd really been a ninja about keeping it a secret.

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything," Britt told Mama. "I got my present this morning."

I furrowed my brows and saw Mama get all shy. I guessed it was probably something to do with their good luck. They had a lot of good luck. But they didn't ignore me or anything, so I didn't mind if they had some Mommy/Britt time.

Mommy knelt down and I grinned in excitement. I'd distracted Britt in my room when she'd brought it in last night. I was totally an awesome ninja. I watched Britt's eyes sparkle – I understood why Mama said she had the most beautiful eyes – in excitement as Mama pulled out the big present. I could see she was excited too.

"Okay, so treat it carefully," Mama warned.

"This one's from Mommy and me, but more from Mommy cos the present you're getting tonight is more from me," I said, and stopped myself from clamping a hand over my mouth.

I was so scared about spilling the beans so I looked to Mama quickly, but she gave me a thumbs up and I relaxed. Britt was looking at the package and lifted her eyes to smile at me.

"Tonight, huh? So does this have something to do with the special evening planned for the three of us?" she asked, starting to unwrap her present.

I guessed that Mama had said something, cos I knew for sure I hadn't. It was hard enough keeping my present a secret, never mind the party. Mama sent me a look that I instantly understood – it was so cool how we could do that – and I grinned.

"Nice try, Big B, but you're gonna have to wait cos I'm a ninja secret keeper," I said proudly. Which I totally was.

Britt laughed and met my eyes again. "Little B, I can't seem to open this by myself. Do you think you could give me a hand?"

I looked at Mama, who nodded and I grinned, both me and Britt tearing at the paper enthusiastically. I hadn't seen the whole thing finished, but Mama had shown me a photo on her phone last night before she'd tucked me into bed.

"Oh, San," Britt said softly as she ran her fingers across the glass. My eyes widened. I hadn't expected it to be so big. There were so many pictures. I could probably spend like, a whole day looking at it and I wouldn't see every picture.

The best part – the reason why I knew that Mama was so proud of her gift – was that every picture had a story. I already knew a lot of their stories, but I was sure that there were many, many more.

Mama pulled the paper off the bed and Britt and I studied it intently.

Britt started thanking Mama and she got off the bed. I knew they were probably kissing _again_ so I just continued looking at the pictures. Mama as a little girl really did look like me! It was so cool. Britt as a little girl was totally cute. My little brother or sister was gonna be totally cute. I really couldn't wait to be a big sister. I wanted it to happen now, but Mama explained that she and Britt wanted to get married first and then start thinking about a baby. I understood that, but it didn't stop me from wanting one yesterday. I was gonna make Mama and Britt so proud of me and be the best big sister ever.

I heard Britt ask if it was bad that she couldn't wait.

"No, you're totally allowed!" I said, my eyes finding numerous pictures of Britt and Mama in their Cheerios uniforms. They looked so cool and popular. I wondered if I'd be a cheerleader. Did I need to be one to get into Julie and?

I really enjoyed dancing, though. Britt said that cheerleading was a lot of dancing. Maybe I could be a cheerleader when I was bigger. Like maybe in high school. Did Griffin Hill even have cheerleaders?

"___Mija_! ___Ve y vístete_! We're going to be late, ___por favor_."

Wow, was it really that time already?

"Okay!" I said with a grin, jumping off the bed and heading back to my bedroom to find something to wear for school.

The day had started off really awesomely and I knew that night would be even better.

* * *

We were walking to the restaurant, and I was in between Mama and Britt. They were swinging me and it was _awesome_.

"We haven't been to this restaurant before, have we, Mama?" I asked, landing on the ground with a grin.

"Not that I can remember, baby. But you know Kurt. He likes to challenge his taste buds."

I giggled the same time as Britt did and I saw Mama get a goofy smile on her face. I called it her Britt-and-Bella-do-anything-cute face. She made it every single time we did something.

"Hey, Big B?" I asked.

"What's up, Little B?"

"If you could have one dream come true in the world, what would it be?" Dreams were really important. Rachel told me that all the time.

"Hmmm." Britt tapped her chin as she thought, not pausing in my swinging.

"You don't know off the top of your head, babe?" Mama asked.

"Well, here's the things about dreams, right? By association, they're supposed to be something so far out there that _might_ be attainable someday, but the chances aren't really that high. So when people ask me what my dreams are, I do have to think."

Britt was so totally smart. Mama was really clever too, but like Mama said, she was people smart, which was the most important kind of smart. Not that being book smart was bad cos I really liked reading and learning stuff so I wanted to make sure that I was both kinds of smart.

"What about us getting married and having a baby?" Mama asked.

"Well, we're engaged, so I'm pretty sure that we're gonna be getting married. And I know that our baby is definitely in the near future too. Why label it a dream when it's not a dream, it's my reality."

It looked like we were coming close to the restaurant. Kurt had shown me the place last Friday when we'd planned everything.

Mama and Britt were doing the whole loving stare thing again. I guessed it was up to me to keep us focused on the task at hand.

"Is this it?" I asked.

Mama blinked, looked up at the name and nodded. "Yup, this is it. Birthday girl, would you please go first?" she said graciously, curtsying.

Mama was a total dork.

"You're such a dork, San," Britt giggled. She kissed her on the head.

I held tightly to Mama's hand as she grumbled something and all but pulled her inside. I didn't want to miss a second of Britt's reaction.

"SURPRISE!"

Britt jumped in shock and feel backwards. I had to let go of Mama's hand so that she could catch her. I looked up at Britt, who was totally surprised as she saw everyone coming out of their hiding places. She spun around and pointed a finger to Mama, who just smiled. They kissed and hugged and then Britt was gone, talking to the crowd of people that quickly surrounded her.

Mama took my hand again and we walked to a big table with all our friends. Kurt and Blaine and Rachel and Finn and Quinn and Puck were already sitting down.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but I saw Britt coming through the crowd of people and she smiled at me. I slipped down off Mama's lap, her arms holding me from doing so for a moment, but I think she saw it was Britt so she let me go. I ran towards her and she knelt down so that we were the same height. Sort of. She was really tall.

"Britt, did you like the surprise?" I asked, hoping that she did.

"Little B, this is the _coolest_ surprise party ever in the history of surprise parties. Kurt told me that it was all your idea." She poked my tummy and I got shy.

"Well, I remember when we watching _Dancing With The Stars_ and you said how many people you'd met over the years and how you never got to see them anymore."

"Bella," Britt tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear. I always loved it when she and Mama did that. "Thank you so much for this. It means the world to me. And you know what makes this birthday better than any other birthday I've ever had?"

I shook my head.

"This is the first birthday I get to spent with the _two_ most important people in the world to me."

"Me and Mommy?" I asked, hoping I was right.

"You and Mommy," Britt confirmed with a smile.

I hugged her tightly, really happy that she liked my surprise. I felt her tighten her arms around me and I lifted my legs to wrap around her waist. I knew I was seven, but I still really liked being picked up by Mama and Britt. They gave the best hugs and it just made me feel super loved. It made me think about her holding my baby brother or sister, or more importantly, about my surprise.

We arrived back at the table and Mama had her goofy smile on again.

"Mama, _quiero decirle ahora_," I whined. I didn't often whine, but I hated this secret. I mean, I loved it, but I hated keeping it. It felt like a secret that shouldn't be kept.

"_Ya __s__é Pronto, mija_," Mama replied.

"Did I miss something?" Britt asked, glancing down at my pout.

"No," I sighed. "Britt, Mommy says I should stay with her so that you can go and see your friends."

Britt smiled. "Little B, my friends are right here. Yeah, I know everyone here and some of them are 'friends', but you guys are my true friends."

I smiled and let my head rest on Britt's shoulder as she spoke to our friends. I could hear her heartbeat. It sounded so cool and steady. And strong.

I was jostled when Britt leaned down to whisper in my ear. When she put me on the ground, I stepped towards Mama, who had a faintly sad expression on her face. It made me frown. I didn't like it when Mama was sad. I put my hands on her arms and she looked at me. I gave her a small smile and scrunched my nose slightly. It made her smile and mine widened.

"Love you, baby girl," Mama said quietly, tracing a finger across my forehead.

Nothing, not even nicknames, beat that. It was the best feeling in the world. It was something that was just for me and Mama. Even though Britt knew what it meant, she also knew it was more a me and Mama thing.

I grinned. "Love you too, Mommy."

Mama pulled me onto her lap and I snuggled into her. Even though I grew inside her, it felt like the rest of my body still grew to match hers because nowhere was comfortable as Mama's lap and chest. Britt was a very close second, but Mama took top spot.

Blaine was talking about a baby, which caught my attention. Blaine and Kurt having a baby would be awesome! And then Rachel and Finn could have one too and then I'd be a big sister for all of them. Best idea ever.

Mama pulled me closer as Kurt looked at me forlornly.

"I really do," he said.

"Ok, well, we'll have to discuss this a little more," Blaine replied.

"I think you guys would be great dads," Quinn said with a smile.

"Totally," Mama agreed. The rest of the table nodded their heads.

"Well, what about you and Santana, Britt?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone. "You mentioned not yet, but when will that be?"

I looked up and saw Britt staring at Mama. They were having another moment. It made me smiled, though. I knew that my baby brother or sister was going to become a reality soon. Just like Britt said when we were walking earlier.

"When the time's right," Britt replied.

Mama scooted up, me still on her lap and Britt sat down next to us. I smiled when Britt shifted me to her lap. I leaned against her shoulder and saw her and Mama linked their fingers together. I wondered if I would have someone whose hand matched mine. That was what Britt called it. She said that was how she'd known Mama was her soulmate, because nothing felt more natural than holding her hand.

Mama's phone started ringing and I wrapped my hands around Britt's neck when she stood up. Britt gave Mama a kiss before she disappeared towards the door.

"Where's she running off to?" Rachel asked.

I smiled. Mama hadn't told me exactly what other surprises she'd organised for the party, but I knew that she had a lot of hushed phone calls.

I felt Britt shrug. "I've discovered that I shouldn't question what happens today because she's got everything planned to the last tee so perfectly that she didn't give _anything_ away. Seriously, I had _no_ idea."

"But are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah Oh my God, to see so many people that I haven't spoken to in years is totally awesome. Nice job, Little B." I looked up and saw a hand being held up for a high five. I smacked our palms together with a grin.

Mama appeared next to our seat. "B? Someone's here to see you."

Britt deposited me on the seat and I stayed standing to see who it was. I recognised Abuela's grey hair immediately and smiled.

"Hi!" Britt greeted. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. A little unnecessary to come all the way down from Lima for a birthday, but I do appreciate it."

"Oh, Brittany, don't be ridiculous," Abuela replied. "You're one of ours now. Get used to being bombarded when you least expect it."

"Oh, you mean more than you do already?" Mama jumped in.

"Be nice, San," Britt said, hugging Abuelo.

"Oh, Brittany, we ran into someone at the airport that I think you might know," Abuela said with a mysterious smile.

I frowned curiously.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Britt asked.

"Geez, you're not even gonna guess?"

A girl who looked a few years younger than Britt stepped into view. She had blonde hair and the same blue eyes at Britt, but not as blue or as sparkling.

"Oh my God!" Britt cried, hugging the girl. "I've missed you so much, Hails. This is the most amazing surprise!"

"Yeah, that girl of yours is pretty demanding," the girl said with a grin. "Happy birthday, Britt."

Britt turned and grabbed Mama. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Sure enough, they kissed super long

I looked at the new girl with interest and wondered who she was. Britt obviously knew her and so did Mama.

"_Mátame ahora_," Mama mumbled, sitting down next to me and dropping her head on the table. "Guys, we need a bigger table. Or we need to move another table here or something. There are far too many people standing and this booth is crowded enough."

"You're so sexy when you take charge," Britt said, looking at Mama dreamily.

The table went quiet and I smothered a giggle. Britt did that often. Normally, when it was just the three of us, it was fine.

"Oh crap!" Britt clamped a hand over her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Very loud," the girl said. "Pretty sure the guy in the corner of the next restaurant heard you."

"Shut up, Hails." Britt swung lightly at the girl and I stood up straight. The girl dodged and punched Britt in the stomach.

"You're not allowed to hurt Britt!" I said firmly, glaring at her.

The girl blinked in surprise. "Um…"

"It's her birthday and you're not allowed to hit her. Plus she's my best friend and I'll go all Lima Heights on-"

"Whoa, there, Little B," Britt said, stepping in quickly. "Remember we talked about saying that?"

I nodded apologetically. I had promised to stop saying that. But…she was being mean to Britt!

"Bella, how about I introduce the two of you because I have a feeling that you two will get on famously," Britt said. "Isabella Lopez, meet Hailey Pierce, my sister."

"Sister?" I asked ,feeling very embarrassed.

"Hey, no worries. Bella, right?" Hailey said, stepping closer. "You keep standing your ground and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. If she was Britt's sister, then I guessed it would be okay.

"Wow, the resemblance is freaky," Hailey whispered to Britt, Abuela and Abuelo.

"I know," they all replied.

"So, can we be friends?" Hailey asked me.

"Totally," I decided, shaking her hand.

"_Ven aquí, mija_," Mama said next to me, holding her arms out.

I flopped into them and snuggled against her again. Finn and Puck brought another table and I just listened to the hum of conversation around me. Mama's heartbeat was calm and steady. Which was weird, cos she really wasn't. I saw Hailey squeal when Britt showed her the engagement ring.

"Excuse me, but is there a Brittany Pierce here?"

I sat up in Mama's arms at the loud voice. Who was calling Britt so loudly? It was kinda scary. Mama's arms held me comfortably.

"Who is it?" Puck asked.

"Sssh!" Mama hissed.

Okay, if Mama knew who it was, then it would be safe. No one would be coming to hurt Britt, right? They couldn't! Not when I hadn't given her my present yet!

"I've got a message for you, little girl," the loud voice said again. "Come and give your old man a bear hug."

Britt screamed happily and ran towards the voice.

"Mama, why is an old man calling Britt?" I asked in concern.

"He's not an old man, baby girl. That's another name for dad."

"Oh, it's her dad?"

"Yup."

I smiled up at her. "You did a lot for her today, Mama. You really love her lots, huh?"

"Lots and lots and lots and lots and all the other lots in the world," Mama replied, kissing my temple. I cuddled back up to her, happy with how the night had turned out so far. Britt's dad was there! That was really cool. I wondered if he looked like Abuelo. Or maybe he looked totally different.

I looked up when Britt came back to the table. She looked like she'd been crying, which made me sit up in alarm.

"Everyone, these are my parents, James and Natalie."

Britt's mom and dad looked like her. I watched how they greeted everyone enthusiastically, just like Britt did. I felt Mama slide me into the space next to her and I looked up to see Britt take her hand and lead her a few feet away. I stood up and watched them over the top of the booth seat. Britt was crying, but she didn't look sad. Mama looked kinda shocked, but then they both smiled. I shut my eyes when they started kissing, opening one a few moments later to check if it was safe

"Bella!"

I jumped off the seat and ran towards them.

"_Estás lista?_" Mama asked, her eyes eager.

I swallowed. "Now?"

Mama nodded.

"O-Okay," I stammered nervously.

I didn't know why I was suddenly nervous. I'd been dreaming about the moment in front of me for weeks. It was what I wanted, what all of us wanted.

Mama and Britt knelt down to my level.

"Baby girl, do you want me to-"

"No!" I said firmly. It was something I had to do. "No, I've been practising this and I wanna say it." I took a deep breath and licked my lips. "Britt, I know that Mommy loves you and I hope you know that I love you too. You and Mommy are going to get married and someday I'll have a little brother or sister. But before any of that, I want to ask you a question."

"Okay," Britt whispered, looking as nervous as I felt.

I looked into her eyes and suddenly knew that it was the perfect moment. Even if we hadn't planned it exactly the way it had turned out, the perfect moment was right then.

"Britt, will you be my mommy too?"

* * *

**A/N: Awww :) Feels :)**


End file.
